


Silvermoon's Sparkling

by askboo



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: 5+1, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Kidnapping, Unapologetically Schmoopy, kissy kissy, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askboo/pseuds/askboo
Summary: 5 times Todd smooches Dirk on his face (+ 1 time he smooches him on his mouth).





	Silvermoon's Sparkling

**Author's Note:**

> I have known a lot of fandoms in my day and no character has ever deserved to be smooched as much as Dirk Gently so there ya go.

1\. Cheek

The first time Todd puts his lips on Dirk’s skin, it’s to celebrate the end of the case.

Dirk has solved it, he’s “done it”, snapped his fingers, the whole bit. And when they’re done screaming and jumping around, full of elation and delirious relief, Dirk sticks his cheek out and taps it expectantly with his finger.

He probably means it for Farah, but Todd is so exhausted and so drunk with relief that it’s he who leans in, pressing an indulgent smack to Dirk’s clean smelling skin.

“Good job,” he says, and it’s hard to tell if the kiss or the praise makes Dirk beam the most.

\--

2\. Forehead

Todd comes home late one night to find Dirk curled up on the couch under a blue afghan. It was green when Todd left. Mona. Mona turning in to exactly what she needed to be. The lights are dim, the only sound the quiet hum of the fridge.

Todd kneels down in front of the couch. Dirk’s eyes are shiny in the near darkness, his stare a million miles, a million realities, away. It used to scare Todd when Dirk would get like this, such an extreme drop from his usual manic energy. He used to try to nudge Dirk up, cheer him up, anger him, anything, just to get his Dirk back, the one who knew everything would be alright.

Todd knows now that this is his Dirk, too. He pushes Dirk’s bangs back from his face and then leans down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He stays like that, lips pressed to his skin, and he feels Dirk’s eyelashes tickle his cheek as his eyes close, and after awhile, his breathing goes deep and relaxed.

 

\--

3\. Chin.

Dirk Gently has never had a corndog before, a fact that Farah and Dirk feel deeply uncomfortable with. Dirk had only mentioned it casually, but they shove Dirk unceremoniously into the rental car and take him out to the boardwalk within the hour. 

Dirk’s eyes are as wide as satellite’s, his grin so big he could probably fit four corn dogs in his mouth. He leans against the railing, his face turned out to the sea, the breeze toying with his hair. The most beautiful boy Todd has ever seen not-so-beautifully eats the corn dogs with ravenous joy, getting ketchup and mustard all over his face.

Farah goes to get them cokes and Todd leans in quick, sucking the blob of ketchup off Dirk’s chin and making him giggle.

The spontaneous comment about corn dogs had lead them to a case, of course, but Todd’s mouth tasted like ketchup and he felt happy the whole time. 

\--

4\. Eyelids

They find Dirk after 10 days. It’s 9 days too long.

He’s curled up in a crawl space barely big enough to fit, and his hands and ankles are so tightly bound that his skin is red and his fingers are puffy. 

Todd crawls in with him and uses a pocket knife to get him loose. He tries to massage the blood flow back into his skin. Dirk is just looking at him, not saying anything, but his eyes are going liquid and then he’s crying, tears making tracks in the dirt on his face. Todd folds him into his arms and kisses his eyes, whispering over and over and over again, how sorry he is. 

\--  
5\. Hairline

Dirk shivers and trembles in his arms in the backseat of the car, still trying to catch his breath. At one point they could see the stars, but the windows are all fogged up now. Todd rubs a hand in circle on Dirk’s back and tries to clear his pleasure fogged mind. It’s hard with the noises Dirk makes like this, with the way he snuggles Todd like he never wants to let go. Todd presses an absent kiss to Dirk’s sweaty hairline.

Dirk suddenly jerks up, staring at the window. Todd pushes up as well, thinking it’s a sign from the universe or something, but then--

“Ugh,” Dirk says, disgusted. His shoulders droop dejectedly. “What a perfect opportunity wasted to recreate the Titanic scene.”

Todd flops back and laughs. He takes Dirk by the hips and yanks him forward hard, so Dirk is forced to flail his hand out for balance. It slips against the sweaty window.

“There,” Todd says, and then laughs harder as Dirk starts shaking again, this time with delight.

\---

+1

Todd joins Dirk at the end of the ferry dock. He passes him a can of beer. They sit side by side with their legs hanging over the water, passing the can back and forth. At one point, Todd catches Dirk toying with the gold ring on his finger. He pulls it off.

“Shall we toss them ceremoniously into the sea?”

A fake marriage ceremony was far from the strangest thing the universe had ever made them do. Sometime Todd thinks it sends them on cases for more than one reason.

He plucks the ring from Dirk and then takes his hand, sliding the ring back on to his finger. Dirk looks up with him with those big, hopeful eyes that Todd had fallen in love with in the first place.

“I’m already stuck with you for life,” Todd tells him. “Might as well make it legal.”

“Nothing we do is legal.”

“Well, then we’ll have one thing,” Todd says. 

He takes Dirk by the chin, his own gold ring glowing with the setting sun, and seals it with a kiss on the lips.


End file.
